The Mission at School
by MysteryGirl48
Summary: The gundam guys are 13 and are in 8th grade on a mission (this is before thier gundams were made). But OZ sent someone to get something that the Gundam guys are after. Who will get it first?


Decision

Okay people PLEASE READ MY OTHER FIC!!!! Anyway, since I don't think that any people like my other story I just going to start another one! Please r&r. All the gundam boys belongs to whoever they belong to, but all other characters belong to me!Oh and one more thing, **all** gundam guys are **13** in this fic!!!!!!

Untitled 

**(geez I donno what I should name this… oh well)**

** **

** **

****'Geez first day of the 8th grade. This really sucks, were probably gonna have homework on the first day,' grimly thought Linda. She walks in homeroom and sits in her desk with her name on it. "Oh shoot. Assigned seats. I don't blame them," said Linda thinking about last year (I'm not gonna go into that). Linda sighs and decided to make the best out of it.Linda was wearing a plaid skirt and a white polo shirt (uniform for girls unless you want to wear a hunter green polo shirt or girls can wear navy blue pants and plaid shorts).Linda was Chinese, she had shiny jet-black hair going down to mid-back, and dark enchanting eyes. She was certainly something to look at.Some students even nick-named her Asian Beauty.Linda looked around, not a lot of people were there yet. Suddenly the bell rang and the seats started to fill up. Linda was an OZ spy.She had heard that there was a boarding school that might have some valuable information.She was there to get it. One of the youngest and best spy there was. 'Well at least the school is sort of fancy,' thought Linda.

This is how the classroom was set up. The little stars are the seats.On the empty left side is the board and teachers desk. Linda sat in the middle at the 1st row of the bottom group.

*****

*****

**

*****

*****

Linda always kept an eye out for new students. She suddenly spotted new 5 boys. 'That's weird. What's with the braid? Oh well at least it suits him,' thought Linda.They suddenly all seated around her. "Aw damn, none of my friends sit anywhere around me," Linda muttered quietly. Well all the Gundam Pilots heard this because they were trained to pick up small sounds. The boy with the braid sat to the left of Linda, he was wearing a hunter green polo shirt and navy blue pants. The blond haired boy sat to the right of Linda wearing a white polo shirt and navy blue pants.There was a brown-haired guy with hair hanging over one eye wearing a hunter green polo shirt and navy blue pants sitting diagonal-left from Linda.There was a Chinese boy that sat right behind Linda wearing, a white polo shit and navy blue pants, but what got Linda's attention was that was the boy with the intense Persian blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants and sat diagonal-right of Linda.

Maybe a week ago the gundam pilots got a letter from Doc J. It said:

Attention all Gundam Pilots. You will be enrolling in a school in (you pick a place).This is a boarding school. Your uniforms are in the package and also your papers that will be necessary.Your assignment is to retrieve a disk to me before the school year is over.The disk contains some strategies and techniques that will be necessary for your gundams (The boys don't have their gundams yet but the Docters are in the process of making them, but the pilots do know how to fly one).I was hacking into OZ's file the other day and I ran across some news.It seems you are not the only one that are after the disk.One of OZ's best spy's is there undercover as a student.When the end of the school year comes around please find the OZ agent and bring it to the hideout. That is all.

Doc J.

P.S.

Please rip this paper after finish reading it and throw it away.

So this is where the gundam pilots are now.They took there assigned seats.For some reason they all noticed at Asian girl that they sat around.There was a mysterious era around her. 

'Well it's time to do the traditional thing. Greet then to the school and stuff like that. I gotta be careful though… last year I did this I got a boyfriend I didn't want (she greeted this guy last year to the new school and half-way during the school year the guy asked Linda to be his girlfriend. Feeling sorry for the guy Linda said yes.).Linda turned to her left and stuck out her hand. "Hi my name is Linda! Your new to this school huh?" she asked Duo. Duo turned around towards Linda, took her hand and kissed it, "Hi! Yeah I'm new hottie. My name is Duo Maxwell. Hey wanna go out sometime?""Um, maybe," replied Linda giving Duo a wink. Linda also introduced herself to the rest of the gundam pilots.Quatre smiled, introduced himself and shook her hand. Trowa just introduced himself.Wufei shook her hand and tested her by introducing himself in Chinese. Linda catching on, resaid her introduction in Chinese and had a small conversation. Heero just grunted. Linda got a confused look on her face. Linda suddenly heard Duo's voice. 

"He's always like that. His name is Heero. He is very anti-social."

"Oh…"

Then the teacher walked in, and that is how the school year started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day after school…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay now to meet my room mate," said Linda walking up to her door.The students moved into the dorms earlier that morning, but since everyone were giving specific times to check in they never got to meet their room mates but to only unpack their things.Inside it had a small living room with a television, a kitchen if the students could cook and would like to, 2 bedrooms of course, 2 bathrooms, and a small dining room. Linda had the television hooked up and the kitchen fully stocked. Her laptop was hooked up in her room (which is locked), she also had the room decorated already. She didn't do any permanent decorating on anything just in case the person she was with didn't like the style. Linda unlocked the door and stepped in her dorm. She looked up and was face-to-face with the person she met earlier today. At the same time they exclaimed, "YOU!"

Okay this was not a very good cliffie spot but oh well. Make a vote. Who should Linda be stuck with? Also make sure that you make a vote on who you think should be her crush! Please tell me because I need to know and I need to get at least 15 votes to make my decision for sure! Oh and don't forget to review!


End file.
